The present invention relates to a device to reduce problems with discharge of intestinal gas. All individuals emit a certain amount of flatus or intestinal gas continually during the chemical action of the digestive process. The amount of intestinal gas depends to a large extent upon the diet and the particular digestive chemistry. Some individuals have a sphincter that does not seal completely, so they unconsciously pass or ooze small amounts of intestinal gas continually with no backup or pressure build up.
Some other individuals have a sphincter that seals against such leakage. For those people, as intestinal gas is formed, pressure builds up in the anal area. The pressure buildup may cause severe pain. When pressure builds up sufficiently, it exceeds the sealing properties of the sphincter at the anus, causing a sudden escape of a sizable volume of this intestinal gas under pressure. This sudden discharge of intestinal gases vibrates membranes near the anus causing noise which can be very embarrassing to the person. Some people also experience "brown spots" on the underwear in conjunction with such intestinal gas emissions.
The prior art (See Ghedina Patent 4,943,276) teaches a device with a hollow inner tube as a pathway for the relief of intestinal gases and has small openings to allow the intestinal gases to reach the thin, hollow inner tube. However, these small openings are easily plugged by excreta and other material in the digestive tract, rendering this device ineffective.
In summary, there is a need to reduce the discomfort, pain, and embarrassment associated with flatus emission, and to eliminate "brown spots" on the underwear. This invention solves these problems as is set forth below.